


What If

by ValeriaAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaAnne/pseuds/ValeriaAnne
Summary: Taking one of my favorite scenes in ‘Sherlock’ and making a teeny tiny change xD Worst summary ever, I know. Sherlolly-ish.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is an idea that I got while at work. I am not sure I can make a long fic but at least I got this chapter. Its kinda fun and I literally wrote it in two minutes. Hope you enjoy it.

**[Bart's morgue]**

**Molly:**  So, bad day, was it?

**Sherlock [writing in his notepad]:**  I need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes. A man's alibi depends on it. Text me.

**Molly:**  Sure. Listen, I was wondering. Maybe....

**Sherlock [raising his head to look at her]:**  Oh, you're wearing lipstick. [Smiling] You weren't wearing lipstick before.

**Molly [shrugging]:**  I just refreshed it a bit.

**Sherlock [shaking himself mentally]:**  Sorry, you were saying?

**Molly:**  So I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee.

**Sherlock:**  Oh, um...yes, sure. Why not? I mean, I know this place near Bart's. I know the owner, too. They make excellent coffee, we can go during your lunch break if you...

**Molly [surprised]:**  What? No, no, no [laughing] I didn't mean that we, oh, God, no. I was going to make me a cup of coffee and I just thought of asking whether you want me to make you one as well. I know you are not fond of the canteen's coffee. [Whispering] I have my secret stash.

**Sherlock [disappointed]:**  Oh, you meant...that. Um, no, thanks.

**Molly [cheerfully]:**  Okay. See you.

**Sherlock [shouting at the empty morgue after Molly left]:**  WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!!

* * *

 


End file.
